Power Ranger Pirates Season 2 Chapter 8CD: The Empire-Fangire Alliance
by PRauteur
Summary: The Empire and the Fangires are strong, but can certain heroes save the day? Find out. Note: Cormac McCarthy style lack of dialogue quotations.


He wants to build an army of digitally enhanced Psycho Fangires. Jones explains

I get it! But why? Isn't he one of us? Doc complains in confusion

He get sick of playing hero. It was no fun no more, I guess. Jayden states pessimistically.

Some would agree, Ancient agrees.

They're coming for us. The city. Mariner bay. Jill reports from the Plight's deck.

We are slaves that need a master. A master who counts us as equals. Diabolico Loki and Vypra join?

So you've joined Vamp? Carter answers.

We require the powers of darkness to stay safe, just like you need the powers of rangers.

Tell me this before we fight. Let me at least look at Tommy. Let me at least look at TJ before we fight. Where's Tommy?! Where TJ?! Where are they?! Justin demands

Why did you betray us Vamp? Ark II questions.

If you had the choice of becoming a Psycho and destroying Psychos, what would you choose? They wouldn't stop pursuing me, my family, so I decided to control them. He grins and laughs maniacally. Humans will never understand what I went through.

As I will control Zedd, all will fall before me.

Tommy appears. Tomecula that is.

Time to die Rangers! Mwahahaha! He exclaims before transforming into a Fangire.

You're the new Rook? Ark II analyzes.

Ha! A Tiger Fangire! How unimpressive! Ancient mocks.

Metallix is fighting off a Hunter!

Fangire! Remove yourself from the suit!

Metallix combines all his powers to fight off the Masked Rider Hunter before Hunter reveals that he's a Red Hunter instead of a standard blue steel one.

G3, Ancient and Ark II fight off the Fangires on the ground.

Giant Zedd, the Angel Grove Megazords decimate cities soft touching monsters in "battle" displacing angel grove citizens.

The Dragon zord "misses" shooting up the building with his finger missiles. Jason appears on a skyscraper with a Dragon Dagger as a large number of zords including:

The original Angel Grove Megazord

The Ninja zords

The ZEO zords piloted by the Cog Changer and Impursonator.

The Turbo Zords without Justin.

In Space attack including a Red Delta Megazord, a Red Astro Megaship, Red Mega Winger and Red Mega Voyager

The NEO Megazords fight as well.

Fangires continue their attack from within and with a Megazord's powers.

The original Megazord clashes with the Jungle Fury Megazord.

The Adventure Voyager and other many zords of the Power Ranger Adventurers attack the Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger using autopilot mode from reserve fighters and Mariner Bay crew.

Lightspeed Rescue's Omega Megazord fights off the Red Astro Megaship. The Plight intercepts as well.

The Time Force Megazord fights the ZEO and Turbo zords while the Q-Rex fights the Neo Megazords.

Lots of civilian casualties result from the in fighting from the Rangers, including Fangire civilians.

The Clan of the Claw spins and dodges but has no match against the Megazord's sword.

The Adventure Voyager holds off blasts with the team maintaining powers to the shield.

The Red Astro Megaship sends out the Galaxy Gliders to attack the Rangers.

A reprogrammed Alpha and DECA control the ship as the Rangers go out and blast the Lightspeed Rescue zord from within. Andros transforms into Battilizer mode before the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers can form their Mega Battles. They all abandon except Carter who uses the Armored Mobile Vehicle mode to try and slow down the Space Rangers blasting Ashley.

The Time Force Megazord easily takes out the Zeo and Turbo zords, while Eric has problems blasting the through the Neo Dinozord shields from the ground, despite his speed.

Dan and the rest of the crew then attack him on the ground unexpectedly as Kira blasts him with a sonic blast.

The Time Rangers are unable to help as they battle the original Angel Grove Megazord and Lord Zedd himself.

A new Dark Metallix intercepts both Metallix and Red Hunter.

The worms are here? NOW?! Metallix responds. Red Hunter responds the same way.

The Magical Warriors appear to intercept Zedd's forces.  
Koragg and Co go after Zedd.

Count Dregon! Curse your meddling!

Zedd's monsters blast them with the Power of Titanus. The Magical Warriors transform back into Magic Dragon form, but Koragg has problems staying in the fight.

Zedd sends a large Snake after Koragg who has problems standing up. He transforms getting out of the battle.

The Magical warriors combat with Zedd

Dregon's imperial ship appears in the foreground. It gets blasted by the Space Rangers.

Fangires, Space Rangers and Worms attack in the sky.

Metallix, Red Hunter and Dark Metallix are at a Mexican standoff. The Worms and approach Metallix and Red Hunter with Dark Metallix aiding in the approach. Metallix and Red Hunter team up against them.

People will never understand my suffering

Masked Rider Time Force then appears attempting to rescue Eric combatting the dinozords. He flees with him as the Time Force Megazord disappear.

Koragg appears and attacks the rest of the magical Rangers.

Dregon appears and attacks Zedd with energy drain. Zedd attacks back.

G3 encounters Spade and TRUMP. Ancient and Ark jump around as G3 shoots from afar.

Carter gets away from the Space Rangers and drops a bunch of mini bombs on TRUMP disorienting them.

A stray bullet from G3 hits Dark Metallix.

Dark Metallix is beneath Kamen Rider Vamp's grasp. No….

Vamp takes out his blade.

Metallix attempts to stop Vamp, but Red Hunter blasts him.

Vamp slays the Worm in human form.

Humans cheer.

Kill those asshole Worms for ruining our Earth!

A hall of Masked Riders appear in the mirrors.

Don't you see? They understand.

Sometimes violence is the only person can understand.

Why watch a non-violent show of Power Rangers? Do you want to see them talk philosophy? Or do you want to see them break something?

Someone?

They empathize. But do they understand? Is this temporary?

More importantly do I care?

Masked Rider Dark Dragon rider kicks Rook.

Tomecula looks at Jason Lee Scott.

Finish him Scott. The Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger appears and kills the Tommy look alike.

He's a fake. He was a traitor to us all. He attempted to destroy us during the first invasion of Earth and must've been stopped. I am you hero. Praise me! Hang your pictures of me in your halls! I am your savior! Stop this renegade superheroes who claim to be the Power Rangers but are really just cheap imitations of me, the original. Denounce the fakers! Join the real ones!

Stop! Jones yells!

It's not really them! Lily exclaims.

I am the ruler of the Power Rangers! I am the leader of your Masked Riders! Hold your weapons high and fight for me! Fight for Jason Lee Scott! Original Red Ranger! Fight Earth Fight!

Denounce the fakers who claim that I am the propaganda! I am the lies that you digest in your comfortable homes while you are safe from Lord Zedd!

All Angel Grove Power Rangers; Masked Riders Black Dragon, and TRUMP kneel before the Red Ranger.

The civilians come out and agree. They follow Jason Lee Scott before kneeling as well.

My gosh. This is a much more powerful enemy than I had feared," Jack saids laconically for once.


End file.
